Welcome To PCA
by SMilEoUTLoUD
Summary: Dana comes to PCA and starts to fall for a certain flirty, eogmaniac jerk... DL and lil CZ. CHAPTER EIGHT UP FINALLY! Penname changed to SMilEoUTLoUD!
1. Welcome To PCA

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fanfic so plz be nice and obviously I am a D/L fan! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One **

**Dana POV**

I was so glad to be walking through the corridors of PCA. Back home in New York all the schools had sick guys and bimbo-like girls and I wasn't like that!

I was walking when I bumped into someone. A guy.

"Watch where you're going you jerk!" I shouted. I looked up at him, he had caramel curls like mine and chocolate brown eyes, and I had to admit he was cute-ish.

"Sorry _Madam_!" He replied sarcastically.

"Just get out of my way!"

"Just one question, are you new here?" He asked me, seeming interested.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I wonder how he knew.

"Cos you're hot and I would have noticed you by now!" He said, smirking. I didn't know whether he was joking or not. I felt my face flush.

"Whatever!" I said walking away.

"What's your name?" He shouted after me.

"Dana…Dana Cruz!"

I hadn't realised that the guy had been following me until I turned a corner and saw him in the corner of my eye. I shot round to face him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because this is the way to my dorm!" He smirked. Oh crap! I just totally embarrassed myself to death. I quickly turned round.

"Do you know where dorm 101 is?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uh… yeah, it's two dorms away from mine and also where my roommates' girlfriend lives!" He seemed pretty happy about this.

"Okay then I guess I'm following you then am I?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I guess my time at PCA would be one to remember! After a lot of cornering and turning we finally came to a corridor saying 'Brenner Hall dorms 99-109'** (A/N: In this story I am making the Girls and Guys dorms in same corridors!) **

"Okay then, this is your dorm, you want me to take you in!" He was being sarcastic, I think…

"No thanks, I'm okay, but seriously thanks and I guess you should come in!" I said, pretending to be serious.

"Cool!" He replied, thinking that I was serious.

I open the door to my dorm to see four people sitting on the floor. One blonde and one brunette girl and one bushy haired and bald guy. The blonde girl saw me and smiled "You must be Dana right?"

"Uh, yeah, who are all of you, sorry to be rude!" I normally would never talk like this but I was new, I _had_ to be nice.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Zoey, this is Nicole" pointing to the brunette, "this is Chase, also my boyfriend" pointing to the bushy haired guy, "And Michael" pointing at the bald one. "Oh yeah and behind you is the last member of our group, Logan!" Zoey explained to me.

So that was his name, Logan! I now understood who was who I still knew nothing about them or their personalities! Boy this was gonna be hard…

**A/N: Okay so that was chapter 1 plz review and tell me what you all think! Press the pretty lil purple button!!!!**


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: Okay two chapters in one day! I hope you are enjoying the story and if you have any ideas plz review and tell me! Thanks to any of my reviewers.**

**Chapter two**

**Dana's POV**

"Well I think we all need to get to know Dana and her to get to know us, right so maybe we can go out today, and it's Saturday, let's got to Scarlet, we can go clubbing all night!" Zoey smiled. "Oh yeah, Dana, Scarlet is the club we go to on the weekends, it's great, are you up for it?"

Of course I was up to it, maybe just maybe could me and Logan dance…**WHAT AM I THINKING???** I cannot fancy a guy I have only just met; anyway he seems like a jerk.

"Yeah, course, how would we get there?"

"Oh we'll my dad bought me a car for my sixteenth and Logan's got a car!" Nicole boasted.

"Yeah, seeing as my Dad is Malcolm Reese I get what I want!" Logan smirked. His smirk was so irritating; it was pulling me away from what everyone was talking about.

"Like what you see, Dana?" Logan asked me, still smirking. I hadn't realised I was staring at him.

"Ahhhhhha, drop dead!" I said walking away from him to my bed and I began to unpack.

I opened my suitcase and took out a random selection of red, black and white clothes and began to put them in relevant drawers.

"So, are you bored, maybe we could have a little make out session?" Logan suddenly whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I'm not desperate, like _some_!" I hissed at him.

"Oh come on, don't act like you don't want me!"

"Get lost you jerk!" I smirked, taking another handful of clothes, walking over to my drawers.

"Uh Logan, I think we should get back to our dorm, get ready for tonight, it's already six!" Chase shouted over to Logan.

"Yeah, come on Logan!" said Michael, eating a packet of potato chips.

"Fine, I'm coming but it's not like I even need to get ready, I look great anyway!" Logan smirked.

"Okay Zoey, we'll come pick you girls up at seven, okay!" Chase said, giving Zoey a quick peck on the cheek.

"But I had an idea! Wanna here it?" Logan asked.

"Go ahead brainiac, if you _have _a brain of course!" I said sarcastically.

"Anyway let's pair up into dates, so like we'll dance with them all night, what do you think?" Logan said, staring at me.

"Logan, I think that's the best idea you've had in your life, well I'm with Chase, obviously!" Zoey smiled.

"Yeah and I'm with Michael!" Nicole squealed, sounding peppy.

"I guess I'm with you, Cruz!" **HE CALLED ME CRUZ! **My nickname was Cruz when I was back home, how dare he call me that. Okay maybe I did like it but oh well.

"Weren't you lot planning on going soon?" I asked, trying to keep my frustration in.

"Oh yeah, gotta go seeya!" Chase said leading Michael and Logan out the door.

At long last it was just Nicole, Zoey and me. Zoey didn't spare anytime to ask questions.

"What's going on between you and Logan? How did you know each other?" Zoey asked me.

"Nothing is going on between Logan and I and I bumped into him on my way here and he showed me here that's all!" I said, trying not to flush.

"Dana Cruz, I do not believe that you and Logan have nothing going on, keep telling yourself that!" Zoey said, looking at the label on my suitcase for my full name.

"I'm getting ready, yeah Nicole I think you should straighten your hair, it'll look great!" I said walking away from Zoey and over to Nicole, who was trying out different hairstyles.

"Thanks Dana, I love your hair by the way, Zoey don't you just love Dana's hair, I love Dana's hair!" Nicole said in her abnormal style.

"Whatever, I'm gonna where this black dress, what do you think?" I asked them. I was holding up my favourite knee high dress that had black embroidery around the v-neck.

"Wow Dana, that is a gorgeous dress, what do you think Nicole?" Zoey smiled. I guess we were back on speaking terms.

"Dana, that'll look absolutely, totally amazing and girl, you got the curves just right!" Nicole said kindly. I felt myself blush heavily. "Why don't you where these?" Nicole asked me, holding up a pair of black pumps, saying 'SEXY' on the straps. I had to say for a girl used to wearing vans and etnies, they wear gorgeous.

"Wow! Would you let me?" I asked, still gob smacked with the beauty of the shoes.

"They're no use to me, I'm a size three and these are size four, what size are you?"

"I'm four!" I replied happily. I don't think I was every so happy to have size four feet in my life!

"Come on you lot, its six-twenty already!" Zoey said, already dressed in a yellow halter, white skinny fit jeans and yellow butterfly pumps.

"You look great Zo!" Nicole replied.

"Thanks, do you think Chase'll like it?" Zoey asked wearily.

"How could he not?" I smiled at her. I had to admit, she did look great.

So Nicole and I got dressed in our gladrags , did our make-up and made sure our hair was perfect and we were ready by six-forty-five. Nicole was dressed in an orange halter with a star in the middle, a denim mini and orange pumps. Her hair was scooped up in a high ponytail. I was wearing my black dress, Nicole's pumps, black butterfly drop-downs and my curls were down and lightly teased.

"I think we look great, don't look great, we so look great!" No guesses on who said that!

"They better not be late cos I hate people who are late!" Zoey said pacing up and down the room.

At that moment the door bell rang.

"There here!" I shouted


	3. Scarlet

**A/L: I hope you are enjoying the story and once again thank you to all my reviewers, you rock! I promise I'll put more D/L in and also, Dana is gonna get meaner! **

**Also thanks for the criticism, it really helps. **

**Chapter Three**

**Dana POV**

I, followed by Nicole and Zoey, went to open the door. There in front of them were Logan, Chase and Michael.

"Hey Babe!" Logan smirked, putting his arm swiftly round my waist. I guess I liked it!

"Hey Jerk!" I smirked back, taking his hand and removing it from my waist.

"Ahem!" Zoey coughed, interrupting mine and Logan's… whatever-u-want-2-call-it. "We're going in Nicole's mini, okay!"

"Uh, who's _we_?" I asked.

"Um… Me, Chase, Michael and Nicole!" She replied.

"Who am I goin' with?" I hoped to hell that she didn't say Logan, or maybe I did, I'm** SOOO** confused.

"You're riding with Logan!" Zoey smirked at me as she walked off with Chase, Michael and Nicole.

"Seeya and good luck!" Nicole smiled, winking at me.

"Sure, thanks, I'll need it," I muttered under my breath.

"Shall we?" Logan asked, rather cockily, putting out his hand for me. It was so cute but obviously I couldn't show him that.

"Whatever!" I said, taking hold of his hand.

We walked out together into the dark, starry night. When we reached the car park I saw Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Michael get into Nicole's bright pink Mini Cooper with orange strips.

"Nicole, nice car!" I heard Michael say to Nicole. Logan's car however was a gorgeously sleek black Lexus! My favourite **_ever_** was a Lexus and I loved red and black as it was the only colour of clothes I owned!

Logan interrupted my thoughts, "Like the car, _babe_?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous!" I replied, unusually kind.

"Like you," Logan whispered in my ear before opening the passenger seat for me. Why did I keep blushing? No guy has _ever_ done that to me before, even the guys who have known me for ages. Logan had only known me for what, two hours, maybe three.

I got into the car and then began to check Logan's CD collection. Nicole and the others had already left so we'd better get a move on.

His CD collection included Good Charlotte's The Chronicles Of Life And Death,Greenday's American Idiot, Fall Out Boy's From Under The Cork Tree, Blink-182's Greatest Hits and My Chemical Romance's Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge. How the hell could he have the absolute same music taste as me, **he's so got a death wish! **I chose Blink-182's Greatest Hits as it was my favourite!

"You liking it here at PCA?" Logan asked, totally out of the blue.

"Yeah, it's was great, until I met you!" I smirked but when I looked at him he looked a little hurt.

"You know you love me really!" He quickly covered himself, **JERK!**

"You wish, Logan!" I laughed.

"I do," I heard him mutter, I think.

"Are we there yet?" I whined like a little girl.

"No-we're-not-do-you-have-a-prob-lem?" Logan smirked in a similar style.

"Very funny!" I joked.

At last we reached Scarlet. It was gorgeous, it had bright red flashing lights and with a cherry signal.

"Where are Nicole and the others?" Logan said, getting out of the car.

"Look over there Logan, see Zoey, the blonde one!" I replied, smirking at him.

"Let's go over to them, I'm fed up of waiting!" Logan moaned, beginning to walk over.

"Whatever!" I said, following him for the second time today.

We went in together… I mean the group…not me and Logan! We sat at the comfy, large table with red leather seats. Zoey next to Chase, Nicole next to Michael, and sadly I was next to Logan.

"Wanna… dance… Zoey?" Chase blushed.

"Come on, Dude, you and Zoey have been going out for months now, quit blushing!" Michael laughed.

"Yeah, Zo, go dance!" Nicole gushed.

"Nicole, will you dance with me?" Michael smiled at her.

"Sure Michael! Your so cute, Zoey don't you think Michael's cute!"

"Yeah, sure!" Zoey smirked at Chase.

Zoey, Chase, Nicole and Michael all made their way through the heaps of people and stood near each other as the slow danced together.

"How cute!" I said, mimicking Nicole.

"Man, I could kill that girl, I wouldn't even flinch, I'd just be smiling!" Logan joked.

"You don't mean that do you?" I asked. "I know it's a stupid question but… you never know…"

"No, I'd just get Daddy's hit men onto her!" Logan smirked. "Anyway, would you like to dance, **_Madam_**!"

"You know I'm that desperate today!" I said, letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

**A/N: I hope you like it and I'm leaving you on a cliffy! Now plz press the pretty lil purple button and review cos I'm not writing til I get at least 5 new reviews!**


	4. OMG even his jacket smells like him!

**A/N: Okay, I said I wasn't gonna update until I get 5 new reviews so I am going to update this chappie but then I expect at least 7 reviews! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Logan POV**

I lead Dana to the dance floor, that girl was gorgeous! I had only met her about what three hours ago but it was like I'd known her as long as Zoey or Nicole. We had so much in common like; it's pretty obvious that her favourite colours are red and black, as it's probably the only colours in her wardrobe!

"I still don't know why I am dancing with you!" Dana smiled, as I put my arms round her waist. She so wants me!

"Cos I am so irresistible and you can't resist me!" I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so!" Dana laughed, putting her tanned arms around my neck. She looks amazing when she laughs, **WAIT WHAT AM I TALKING!**

Then Blink-182's _what's my age again? _came on.

_I took her out it was a Friday night,_

_I wore cologne, to get the feeling right,_

_We started making out and she took off my pants_

_And then I turned on the TV_

We began to sway to the music, Dana having to stand on tiptoes to reach up to me **(A/N Sorry but I think it'll be cute to have Dana being short!) **and her hair was in her face. I gently brushed it out of her face and smiled and really, I don't smile very much unless I am amazingly happy.

"Thanks!" Dana whispered, as it looked like that was all she was capable of. I hadn't realised that she was unusually red in the face.

"You wanna go out… side… I mean, it's kinda hot in here" I said to her and as predicted she agreed.

We walked out into the beautiful, starry night, I guess it was slightly cold but Dana looked like she was shivering.

"Here," I smiled, handing her my jacket.

"Thank you, its freezing" Dana said.

**Dana POV**

Maybe Logan isn't that much of a jerk, he handed me his jacket. Oh my God, it even smells like him, yeah I know how he smells cos we were SOOO close when we were dancing.

"Can I ask you a question, Logan?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage.

"Yeah, as long as it's not too personal!" He laughed.

"Well, when's your birthday?" I had to ask.

"July 24th what about you?" **HOLY CRAP** he's a Leo, that's my love match.

Logan was smirking at me; don't tell me he knew the love matches too.

"January 23rd" Yeah, Logan definitely knew the charts but I better check.

"Do you know the Star signs and charts?" I asked, praying he said no.

"Yep, every single one!" Logan replied, smirking like hell. "I also know that you and I are love match so pucker up sweetly, I dare you to kiss me and if you don't you'll have to pretend to be my girlfriend for a week!"

**WHAT!!!! **I cannot kiss Logan, I barley even know him, but then I'll have to pretend to date him, but then he's cute… **I AM SOOOO CONFUSED. **Okay, I'm gonna kiss him, a harmless meaningful kiss.

"I'll kiss you but it means **_NOTHING_** okay!" I said, hoping to sound calm when I was the total opposite.

"I knew you'd come around!" Logan smirked at me.

Logan put his arms around my waist and pulled me close as I put my arms around his neck. His lips touched mine slowly and gently and it barely lasted seconds but it felt great, I knew I had to pull away sometime. I pulled back only to see Zoey with an I-knew-it look on her face, Nicole with an oh-my–God look, Chase with a Wow look and Michael with a Sweet! look on his face.

"Oh my God! You and Logan, together, how fab!" Nicole pepped up.

"We're not together, _Logan _dared me to kiss him and if I didn't then he'd make me pretend to be his girlfriend, right Logan!" I blabbed on like Nicole, emphasising on Logan's name.

"Yep, and it was great!" Logan smirked.

"Eu, Logan, you are so sick Logan, I'm glad I got a normal boyfriend!" Zoey smiled, holding onto Chase's arm.

"Anyway, we were coming to tell you that we decided that we wanna go back to PCA and we'll hang out in the girls' dorm, have a coffee and play Truth or Dare, what do you think?" Michael asked us.

"Perfect!" Logan said quickly, before I could say anything.

"But maybe the girls could get ready before the guys came!" I said.

"Yeah, I need to straighten my hair again; it's starting to get frizzy again…" Nicole started.

"**WE KNOW**!" We all shouted.

"Sorry!" Nicole sniffed.

**A/N: Okay that's Chapter Four, now plz do review, press the pretty lil purple button and give me your views and criticism** **as I am in need of it!**


	5. First Kiss

**A/N: I enjoy writing FanFics but not many people are reviewing so I don't know whether to carry on with this one or delete it. If I get a few reviews with positive input then I'll carry on but right now I don't know if you're enjoying it or not. PLZ review and tell me what you think! **

**Your criticism is really helping me, you all rock!**

**Love Dana4Logan23 XxX **

**Chapter Five**

**Logan POV**

That kiss with Dana was amazing, it only lasted for what, five seconds but it was as if it was for a lifetime.

Dana and I walked back to the car and I swear I could have seen her smiling, I wonder why!

"You know you enjoyed that kiss, Dana, just admit it!" I smirked at her.

"No it was not, it was the worst _ever_ first kiss, I just had to kiss you didn't I!" Dana replied looking the opposite way so I couldn't see whether she was lying or not. Did she say **FIRST KISS**? I think Dana just realised what she'd just said to me.

"Was that your first kiss Dana?" I asked her.

"Yes," Dana said, in a whisper, her hair draped over her face.

I was speechless. Dana was pretty, how could that have been her first kiss?

"We're at PCA Dana" I said to her as we'd reached the PCA car park.

"Thanks for telling me, I realised!" Dana said sarcastically, getting out.

"Do you want me take you to your dorm?" I asked her. I wouldn't unusually ask but she was new.

"I'll be fine!" She shot back, beginning to walk away.

I decided to leave her; I'd be following her seeing as our dorms are in the same corridor. I got out of the car, lock it and ran to the entrance of PCA. I could see Dana's springy curls a little in front.

When at long last I reached my dorm I saw Chase getting into his only pair of khaki shorts and a bright yellow T-shirt. That guy has no dress sense at **all**. Then Michael came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of navy shorts and a dark green T-shirt saying 'I love potato chips', probably custom-made!

"What time are we going to the girls' dorm?" I asked Chase.

"When Zoey calls me and let me tell you girls take ages just to get into their pj's!" Chase rambled on.

"Dude, I think he gets the point!" Michael said to Chase, making Chase pull his I-will-not-be-defeated face.

"Anyways I can't bothered to have a shower and Chase, quit leaning on my black drawers man, they were expensive!" I moaned, walking over to Chase and pulling his back of my drawers.

"Sorry man!" Chase said, getting up totally and walking to his bed.

I took out my fave pair of shorts, black with red strips with a plain black long-sleeved round neck.

Within five minutes I was ready and I heard Chase's girly cellphone go off. I went over to his desk and answered it. It was Zoey.

"Hey Logan, we're ready for you guys to come now, ok. Seeya!" and with that Zoey hung up.

"Dudes, Zoey said she's ready for us to go so lets go, like now!" I said, I really wanted to play Truth or Dare, I could dish some dirt!

"Coming man!" Chase shouted from the bathroom.

**Dana POV **

I so did not want the guys to come, especially as it slipped out to Logan that our kiss was my first! I thought maybe they might change their minds but Zoey said…

"Okay the guys'll be here in a few minutes!"

Great I'm ecstatic, I really wanna see Logan, don't I!

There was a knock at the door and I suspected it would be Logan and the others but instead it was coffee and tea that Zoey had called for from PCA's late-night coffee and tea station. It was sappy that Nicole, Zoey, Chase and Michael didn't drink coffee, just tea! When I looked over at the drinks I saw two coffees, don't tell me Logan drinks coffee too!

There was another nock at the door and this time I was sure it was the guys.

"Dana, can you get it!" Zoey shouted, who was making sure every single freaking hair on her head was in place!

"Fine!" I said brushing down my black shorts and pulling down my strap top saying '2Bad4U', I got it custom-made.

I walked to the door and opened it only to the Logan himself smirking at me, looking at me up and down.

"What!" I finally said, not being able to handle him staring at me any longer. I opened the door fully so that Chase and Michael could get through.

Logan brushed past me and whispered in my ear, "You look hot!"

I hated him, the arrogant asshole!

I turned round and joined everyone, who were now sitting in a circle. The only space available was next to Logan and Michael.

"Anyone want their drinks?" I asked them.

"Yeah, please!" they all replied.

I went to Zoey's desk and got all the drinks. I went round the circle, giving everyone their relevant drink. I eventually got to just Logan and me so I handed him his coffee and sat down next to him.

"Okay then everyone, comfortable, let's play Truth or Dare!" Zoey shouted.

**A/N: What do you think, sorry to leave you on a cliffy but if you enjoyed it, review, even if you just write 'good' it makes no difference, as long as you bothered to review! If you don't I'll be deleting this story as it doesn't look as if you're enjoying it! **


	6. Truth Or Dare?

**A/N: I'm gonna keep updating my story, if you don't like my story then fair enough but plz review and tell me! Thanks!**

**Love Dana4Logan23 XxX**

**Chapter Six**

**Dana POV**

I looked at Logan, why did it feel as if I'd known him for days instead of hours?

"Okay, who's gonna go first?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I vote Zoey as she came up with the idea!" Nicole said hyperactively for ten-forty-five at night.

"Yeah Zo, you go first" Chase said casually.

Zoey took a deep breath and then turned to look at Chase. "Truth or Dare?" Zoey asked with a mysterious look on her face.

I thought we had a bottle to decide who we asked! Shit! Logan would be asking me!

"Dare!" Chase said, hesitating slightly.

Zoey looked at me and said"I dare you to kiss Dana!" This was not on!

"What the hell! No offence Chase but I object, I've had enough of kissing guys I don't know to last me a lifetime, so if you don't mind!" I shouted, shooting a death glare at Logan.

"Yeah, I agree with Dana, like come on, we hardly even know each other!" Chase said, backing me up.

"Fine I'll give you a truth. Why did you decide that you wanted to go out with me?" Zoey replied.

I gave a sigh of relief; I didn't have to kiss Chase!

"That's easy, cos you're beautiful, smart, funny, loving, caring and… a great kisser!" Chase smiled, reaching in to give Zoey a kiss. Even I knew that they'd be a good couple together.

"Right, back to the game, Nicole truth or dare?" Chase said, after he'd finished kissing Zoey.

"Truth… no dare, actually truth… maybe dare, I don't know, Zoey choose for me!" Nicole wailed.

"NICOLE!" we all shouted at her.

"Sorry, okay I'll have a truth!" she said.

"Who do you fancy and are they in the room?" Chase smirked, looking at Michael.

"I fancy Michael and yes, he's in the room!" Nicole replied, blushing. Then Nicole went over to Michael and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Logan started laughing at them.

"Hey, Logan, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, truth or dare?" Nicole asked, moving back to her original seat.

"Uh… dare, duh!" Logan said.

"Okay, you need to choose a girl in this room and you need to kiss them!" Nicole said, smiling at me.

NO WAY! I hated Nicole! She knew Logan would pick me!

"Logan, not my girl yeah!" Chase said, hugging Zoey protectively.

"Nor mine man!" Michael smiled at Nicole.

"That leaves you Dana!" Logan said, turning to face me.

Okay, two can play a game. Nicole hadn't specifically told us where Logan had to kiss me.

"That's fine with me!" I said, handing Logan my hand. He just sat there looking at me.

"Logan you're supposed to kiss my hand, not stare at it!" I smiled at him.

"Yeah whatever!" Logan said, quickly kissing my hand.

"Right Dana, truth or dare?" Logan asks me.

This was a very important decision to make, if I pick truth I'll be a woose and if I pick dare it'll make me seem way too tough.

"Uh…" I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in! Door's open!" Zoey shouted from her seat.

In came Coco, the girls' dorm advisor. "Sorry guys, time to go back to your dorm now, its eleven"

Thank God Coco came in when she did, she practically saved my life!

"We'll be going, seeya Zo, Nicole, oh Dana, welcome to PCA!" Chase smiled as he got up. Michael and Logan also got up and made their way to the door.

"Oh, Dana, apparently and friend of yours, Brooke Montez will be joining us tomorrow and she'll be in your dorm!" Coco said, before the guys had left. (A/N: I made the dorms to be four girls per dorm! Sorry 4 any confusion. Also I have put in my own character, Brooke Montez!)

Oh my God, Brooke was my best friend from my old school in New York and she'd be coming to PCA.

"Who's Brooke?" Logan asked me. "And more importantly, is she cute?" I'd forgotten they were still here.

"Weren't you supposed to be going?" I said furiously.

"Yeah!" and with that the guys left.

"So who's Brooke?" Nicole asked me.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed!" I said, walking over to my bed.

That was my first day at PCA; well that's what I thought…

**A/N: That was Chapter six; it will get better, sorry for the long wait! Also PLZ PLZ PLZ review! **


	7. AN

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry but I really don't want to carry on with this story so if you have any ideas please give them as I will delete it if I don't get any reviews. Also if you have any ideas then give them in a review!**

**Dana4Logan23**


	8. My Phone!

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the extremely long update, you have probably totally forgotten about this story but now I'm up to writing. So here is chapter eight.**

**Dana4Logan23 XxX**

**-X-**

**Chapter Eight**

**Dana POV**

The very annoyingly bright sun shone through the window and across to my bed which woke me up. I stared at my clock and it read 06:37am. I have never woke up that early in my life, ever. I looked across to Zoey and Nicole's bunk and both beds were empty.

"Where have they gone?" I mumbled to myself.

Then walked in a fully-awaken Zoey and a tremendously frizzy-haired Nicole.

"Morning Dana, how are you?" Zoey said in a high-pitched squeak (in my ears only, probably).

"I'm fine, kinda tired but awake at least. Anyway, I'm gonna go get showered up," I said, getting up and reaching for my "new" chest of drawers and taking out my skinny fit jeans and my polka dot dress-top.

"Okay, well I'm gonna blow-dry my hair!" said a peppy Nicole.

"You do that!" I smirked.

I walked down the corridor towards the girls' showers where I saw a familiar set of rich brunette curls.

"Brooke!" I shouted.

The brunette turned round to face me.

"Dana, hi!" Brooke smiled and ran towards me.

"Yeah, hi, what are you doing at PCA, I thought you "loved it" at Atlantic Heights** (A/N: that's her boarding school)**" I laughed.

"Well, that was then, this is now. I decided I'd come here seeing as you were here, you'd probably miss me too much anyway!" Brooke smiled. "I'm joking Dana, chill out, don't go all defensive on me!"

"Okay then, anyway, I'm going for a shower so you can go to your dorm, down the corridor and turn in on your first left and go to dorm 101, you'll meet our other two doormies, Zoey and Nicole, kay," I said.

"Okay then, bye," Brooke waved.

I pushed open the door to the showers and placed my clothes on the enclosed toilet seat. I switched on the shower and adjusted the temperature of the water. The feeling of the water hitting my skin was amazing, making me feel a million dollars, literally. I then realised, after about ten minutes that I needed to get out of the shower. I quickly changed into my clothes. _"Wait, what am I forgetting?" _I thought. I then looked at my feet and I realised that I hadn't put any shoes on.

I walked out of the showers and walked to my dorm.

When I walked in I saw: Nicole, sitting on the floor, blow-drying her hair, Zoey, brushing her hair in front her mirror, Brooke, putting her clothes into her wardrobe and the three guys, Michael and Chase on Zoey's laptop and then Logan, holding my phone in his hand on my bed.

"Logan, what are you doing with _my _phone and sitting on _my_ bed?" I screeched, walking over to my desk, dumping my clothes on there and I snatched my phone out of his hand.

"Chill out, Dana! I was only checking your text messages!" he smirked at me.

"My _text messages_! Ever heard of _privacy_?" I said, flicking through the one's he had looked at. They were the ones between to me and Lukas, my ex-boyfriend.

"Who's Lukas?" Logan asked me.

I shot Brooke the don't-even-think-about-mentioning-it glare. She replied with a surreptitious nod.

"None of your business!" I said, walking away from him and turning back. "And, get off my bed!"

"So-rry, Your Highness Dana!" he smirked, getting up. I brushed past him and grabbed my red dollie shoes.

Logan clasped hold of my wrist and I turned round.

"By the way, nice picture," he smirked once again, pulling the picture of me and Lukas from behind his back.

"Well, um, thanks!" I said, holding my hand out to get the picture back from Logan.

"Hey Dana, Logan, we're ready to get some breakfast, you comin'," Zoey asked.

"Yeah," Logan and I said in unison.

**So that's chapter eight. It took me an hour so it's not gonna be perfect. Remember, read and review!**

**Dana4Logan23**


End file.
